Tu dors ?
by myriam007
Summary: Mon premier écrit sur SasuNaru, pour la communauté 30Baisers. ! Yaoi tout chou, je commence doucement.


**Titre : **Tu dors ?**  
Auteur/Artiste : **Arwen - Mymy

**Couple : **SasuNaru  
**Fandom : **Naruto  
**Rating : **G**  
Thème : **6. Entre le rêve et la réalité**  
Disclaimer :** Tout est a Kishimoto… Flûte. Bref, j'emprunte donc sans honte l'histoire de Naruto et ses personnages pour faire mes thèmes, en les glissant dans le scénar réel, dans les ellipses du manga. (enfin, pour le moment, quand j'aurais plus d'ellipses, je ferais des histoires annexes…)

Six jours. Six qu'ils s'entraînaient inlassablement à monter aux arbres. Sakura faisait déjà la « garde rapprochée » de Tazuna, alors qu'eux, eux deux, seuls, et seulement EUX montaient aux arbres. Ils s'étaient laissé surpasser par Sakura et rattrapaient leur retard, à bout de nerfs de n'arriver qu'à si peu de choses après une semaine.

Naruto avait passé la nuit sur place, dans la forêt. Alors qu'il était encore dans un profond sommeil, il s'était réveillé auprès de Haku, et il lui avait parlé tel l'enfant inscouciant qu'il était avant de voir son rival arriver.

Sasuke lui, avait passé la nuit à l'auberge, seul dans sa chambre. Son petit déjeuner, trop vite avalé au goût des autres habitants de la maisonnette, était déjà bien loin lorsqu'il croisa à son tour le jeune garçon aux traits si féminins.

Un léger blanc flotta quelques secondes entre les deux garçons lorsque le brun arriva à hauteur de la tête blonde à terre. Puis, d'un seul hochement de tête, sans aucune parole, Naruto se remit sur ses jambes. Chacun refit place face à son arbre, déjà bien entaillé par les coups de kunaïs, et les deux garçons reprirent à nouveau leur entrainement.

Le soleil montait haut dans le ciel, il atteignait presque la cime des arbres lorsque Naruto prit sa pause, épuisé par ses essais.

Lentement, il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras étendus en croix dans l'herbe chaude. Le peu de vent présent le rafraîchissait, les branches d'arbre en frémissaient, jouaient ainsi avec l'ombre sur son visage, dessinaient plusieurs arabesques analogues et répétitives sur ses joues.

Vaguement, le blond entendait des oiseaux pialler autour de lui, des bruissements d'herbe, et, répétitivement, Sasuke qui continuait de prendre son élan, montait au tronc, encochait l'écorce et reposait pied à terre avant de recommencer la même danse, longtemps.

Les sons devenaient des bruits de fond, alors qu'il plongeait lentement dans le sommeil, aucun bruit anormal ne se faisait entendre, il était lessivé.

De son côté, le brun continuait inlassablement, jettant juste un regard indigné à Naruto qui gisait à terre, un sourire totalement idiot sur le visage. Comment un crétin comme ça pouvait-il le rattraper ? Surtout en dormant comme si aucun danger ne pesait sur leurs têtes, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en mission ou en plein milieu d'une forêt.

L'Uchiha continua ses essais, prenant un peu plus d'avance. Lui, il ne faisait pas attention aux ombres qui dansaient à terre, ni au léger vent qui soufflait. Pourtant, il aurait pû tout autant l'apprécier pour se reposer et reprendre des forces, mais non, il continuait.

Toutefois, l'heure suivante, lui aussi fatiguait et son estomac commençait à réclamer sa pitance du jour. Sasuke s'approcha du blond, toujours à terre, et poussa une de ses jambes du bout de son pied d'un « Oi, Usura-tonkachi, debout. »

Aucune réaction. Strictement aucune. Il réitéra son geste, un peu plus insistant : toujours rien. Le brun se déplaca un peu, et le frappa à nouveau sur le ventre, dans les côtes. Naruto bougea à peine, se tortilla et reprit la même position que quelques secondes auparavant.

L'Uchiha s'accroupit tout en attrapant une branche d'arbre par terre, et lui en enfonça l'extrémité dans la joue, un air blasé sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer son temps à le réveiller, pas plus que de perdre du temps à l'attendre avant de retourner à la maisonnette pour reprendre des forces. C'était la dernière tentative, parce qu'il n'était pas question de le toucher directement. Il ne le voulait pas, Naruto non plus. Et vu qu'au réveil, il était toujours long à la détente, il serait déjà loin lorsque le blond aurait passé ses nerfs sur la branche qui l'avait réveillé.

Sauf que cette fois, le réveil du blond échappa totalement aux prévisions du brun. Il avait prévu qu'il se reléverait, les yeux à peine ouvert, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles alors que lui serait déjà loin, debout, à lui dire que « c'était l'heure d'aller manger pauvre crétin »

Naruto se redressa, certes, mais Sasuke, lui, ne put se relever. Une des mains de Naruto accrochait son bas de tee-shirt, dans son dos, alors que l'autre cherchait à attraper sa manche. Un léger bruit aigu retentit : leurs deux bandeaux frontaux s'étaient touchés, et le nez du blond relevé jusqu'à toucher celui du brun. C'était le pire. Ou non, ça aurait pût être pire : Naruto avait les yeux fermés et semblait encore dormir. S'il avait fait ça consciement, il n'aurait juste eut qu'à dire adieu à sa pauvre petite vie. Quoi qu'à ce moment précis, elle ne tenait aussi qu'à un seul, unique, ridicule et mince petit fil, qui ne tenait qu'à être coupé d'un geste par Sasuke.

Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne saurait vraiment dire combien de temps ce tête à tête imprévu avait duré. Ce qu'il faut juste retenir était que Sasuke avait à son tour fermé les yeux. Quelques secondes peut-être, ou bien quelques minutes, lui-même n'arrive pas à s'en rappeller. Naruto ne saurait pas non plus en parler, il dormait, il ne s'en souvient pas. Leurs lèvres se sont peut-être éffleurées au bout d'un moment, sans aller plus loin. Le bras de Sasuke s'est lui aussi peut-être perdu dans le dos de Naruto, ou bien il l'a éffleuré pour le repousser brusquement, ou alors les deux.

Le seul témoin qui aurait pu en dire plus est mort le sur-lendemain, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke fut rentré quelques minutes avant Naruto qui braillait derrière lui que dès que le repas serait terminé, il le rattraperait et l'écraserait pour montrer à tous que c'était lui le plus fort des deux.

Sasuke ne montra rien, s'assit à table avec son air froid des grands jours, et la journée continua comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.


End file.
